Baby and Lady
by TetsuoTsubushi
Summary: After an accident Ranma is in the mind set of a five year old as he's left to Akane to care for him, but his female form was affected in a different way. Epilogue 1 up! Vote on the ending plz!
1. The Accident

****

Legal Note: Me no own the Ranma. Me wish it so. Rumiko Takahashi Ranma owns.

*******************************************************************

"RANMA!" The raven-haired girl screamed chasing after a boy with black hair tied into a pigtail.

"I didn't do it this time tomboy so keep back!" Ranma yelled running through the Tendo halls.

"This time you can't apologize!" She yelled striking him with a large mallet hitting him into the yard. He stood with a bump on his head as the girl jumped out to meet him.

"It was all Happo-" Ranma is hit over the wall into the street where a pickup truck mows him down.

"Ranma!" She ran out to meet the boy who lied unconscious in the street. "I didn't mean for this."

"Wh-where am I?" The boy sat up in a hospital bed grabbing his head.

"You're up Ranma. I'm so sorry about this." The girl sat nearby unable to look at him.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked in confusion.

"Oh no! You have amnesia?" Akane stood almost ready to cry.

"Amnes-what? You use big words lady. Where's mama?" The boy sat with tears in his eyes as he began to cry.

"Are you okay?" Akane looked on confused.

"I want my mama!" Ranma wailed as a woman with dark hair enters coming to his side. "Mommy!" Ranma moved hugging her.

"Was my boy crying? That isn't very manly." The mother said to Akane.

"There's something wrong with him. He's not acting like Ranma." Akane said drifting away.

"He seems just like the Ranma I remember from long ago." Nodoka stated wiping Ranma's tears away.

Dr. Tofu enters to find the three. "What was all that about?"

"I think Ranma has slight amnesia Dr. Tofu." Akane said to the doctor.

"Let me see. What is your name boy?" Tofu said coming to Ranma.

"Me name id Saotome Ranma." He said a bit scared of the doctor.

"Okay, how old are you?" Tofu asked as Ranma began looking at his fingers.

"I'm this many." Ranma said showing one hand with all five digits out.

"So you're five years old then? I see." Tofu said turning away scratching his head.

"What is it doctor?" Nodoka inquired.

"Ranma has forgotten all that has happened to him over the past twelve years. It may not be permanent so in time he'll remember hopefully. Until then just go about things like normal, but make sure he doesn't get splashed by the cold water. Who knows what would happen if he were to turn into a girl in this state."

"So Ranma's a kid again?" Akane said trying to make sense of it all.

"I get a second chance to be with my son." Nodoka said with enthusiasm as the boy still hugged her wearing a smile.

"Ranma as a five year old?" Akane said to herself in a whisper. "This is all my fault."

"I'm Ranma by the way lady. Who are you?" The boy asked tugging on her shirt.

"Huh? I'm Akane, you're new best friend." She said with a smile.

"Yeah! A new friend." Ranma said with a laugh. 


	2. Watching Ranma

****

Legal Note: Me no own the Ranma. Me wish it so. Rumiko Takahashi Ranma owns.

*******************************************************************

"My son a boy?" Genma turned to stare into the corner.

"Now the school's may never be joined!" Soun began weeping profusely.

"Look at the funny men." Ranma said laughing clapping his hands.

"Does Ranma know how to use the toilet?" Akane asked taking a seat at the table in the family room.

"I believe so. I remember Genma forcing it upon him at age two." The older woman said seated across from Ranma and Akane.

"So what now?" Akane asked.

"You Akane will watch over him." The two fathers said at once.

"What?! Why?" Akane hit the table with her two fists.

"Akane doesn't like me?" Ranma asked as tears formed.

"Uh, of course not Ranma. I like you very much. Now stop crying." Akane said coming to a more calm tone.

"Yeah!" Ranma jumped into her arms hugging her, as she is embarrassed since he's still his normal teen size. "So you will play with me then?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah sure." Akane nodded breaking his hug.

"Okay so what did Dr. Tofu say?" Genma asked looking to the two girls as Ranma wandered off.

"He said not to force Ranma to remember his past. That and to make sure he doesn't turn girl." Akane said looking away.

"He's a huge water magnet though. This'll be tough." Genma said turning to the rest.

"There's nothing fun here. No toys or nothin'." Ranma whined coming back in.

"Akane take my son to the mall for some toys." Genma said handing her some yen.

"Me?" Akane said taking it.

"You are his babysitter now. It's better than being fiancée correct?" Soun said with crossed arms. Akane nodded her head with hesitation.

"Yeah Aka-Chan, take me to the mall." Ranma said grabbing Akane's hand pulling her away from the table.

"What did you call me? Aka-Chan?" Akane asked standing up.

"It's easier to say. Now let's go get toys. I want a truck, and a baseball, and a bat too."

"Okay, okay. Slow down. We'll go Ranma." Akane taking Ranma's hand walks out of the room.

"Ranma as a kid again?" Genma shudders at the thought. "This will be a bit tough. He acted the opposite then."

"His present state no doubt was brought on by a certain bald male in this room." Nodoka says eyes closed as Soun scoots away from Genma.

"Honey. Soun's not bald, nor did he raise Ranma." Genma said with arms crossed as the other two looked at him strangely.

Akane and Ranma are in a large store in the toy section. Akane carries a toy truck, plane, a baseball, a bat, a glove, a Mobile Suit in Action figure, and a kite.

"Are you sure you need all this Ranma?" Akane said looking over the items with suspicion.

"A'kourse I do Aka-Chan. What kid doesn't? Oh, I'll need another gandamn to fight with." Ranma said running to an aisle.

"Okay Ranma. I'll get a basket to hold these all." Akane walks over to get a hand basket from nearby and returns to find no Ranma. "Ranma? This isn't funny mister. Come on out right now!"

Across the store in the hardware section is Ranma. "Aka-Chan? Where are you? Wah! Aka-Chan!" Ranma sits on the floor crying as some look on confused.

"Are you okay?" A woman who works there comes to his side.

"I can-ca-can't f-fi-find Aka-Chan!" He cries some more.

"Uh, sir are you okay?"

"Ranma!" Akane comes with a smile as Ranma jumps hugging her as she falls to the floor. "Ugh, I found you."

"I was so scared." Ranma said crying into her chest. Akane stands up glaring at the people.

"Haven't you ever seen an amnesiac? Pheh. Let's go Ranma." Akane takes his hand and walks to the register with her basket.

"So where is he gonna go during the day if I'm in school?" Akane asks the three adults at the table that night.

"You can't take a five year old to high school. Hmm." Genma said rubbing his chin in question.

"Ranma never went to kindergarten, sign him up for that for now." The older women mentioned to the rest.

"Won't it be weird him being seventeen and all?" The girl questioned.

"Not at all. Send him to kindergarten starting tomorrow." The Tendo father explained.

"If you're his mother Mrs. Saotome why am I doing everything a mother would do. Taking him to the store, watching him, signing him up for school, taking him to school." Akane started counting them on her fingers.

"As his fiancée I believe you should do them and I won't. Besides it would make me breakdown and cry that I didn't get to the first time." The older woman answered with a tear in eye.

"Fine. I'll be his mother for the moment. At least I don't have to breast feed him. He could eat at age five right?" The two parents look at one another then nod to her.

The end of that week…

Akane is picking up Ranma from school. He wears a uniform even carrying a bag.

"How was your day Ranma?" Akane asked cheerfully.

"It was great! We had so much fun. I even got a problem right." Ranma said enthusiastically following.

"You did?" 

"Yep. I got it done first too. It was two plus two and I knew it was four. I figured out how to count to ten easy."

"Oh yeah?" Akane asked.

"Yep. I used my fingers ca' each finger is a one and you put another to make two and another for three." Ranma says showing with his fingers.

"That's being smart Ranma. I'm glad you're doing so well. Just for that we can have ice cream." Akane said with a smile.

"Ice cream yeah!" Ranma was jumping up and down clapping.

"Ranma is that your mommy?" A little boy asked as they were leaving.

"Nuh-uh. This is Aka-Chan my very best friend." Ranma answered back to the boy.

"Oh okay. C'ya tomowow Ranma." The boy turned walking away with his mother.

"Let's get ice cweam now Aka-Chan." Ranma said tugging on her arm, as she stood a bit puzzled.

"Oh. Right Ranma. Lets go then." Akane starts walking away with Ranma in tow. 'Ranma is like my son now, but he's still Ranma. I'd rather have his son then have him as mine.'


	3. Female Ranma

****

Legal Note: Me no own the Ranma. Me wish it so. Rumiko Takahashi Ranma owns.

*******************************************************************

Kasumi walks into the yard of the Tendo home on a gray afternoon. She opens the door holding her two grocery bags under her other arm. She places the bags on the dining table where Akane sits reading a book.

"So how did Ranma like the market Kasumi?" Akane asked not looking away from her book.

"Ranma? Oh dear. Uh, he, uh, loved it." Kasumi said looking all over the room which catches Akane's attention.

"Ranma did come back with you right?" Akane asked grabbing Kasumi's two shoulders to look her in the face. "Y-You lost him!"

"Maybe." Kasumi answered going into the kitchen.

"Where's Ranma?!" Akane yelled flipping the table.

"Kasumi? Where are you big sister Kasumi?!" Ranma said with tears forming. He stood on an empty alley street.

"Ranma!" A teenage boy with dark hair with a bandana in it stood at the other end of the street. "I challenge you to a match Ranma!" He grinned showing his fangs.

"Wow. Hey mister how'd you get your teeth like that?" Ranma said in awe walking over to the angered Ryoga. "Are they real?" Ranma inquired opening Ryoga's mouth as Ryoga stood with steam almost rising from his ears.

"Ranma! What do you think you're doing? You know they are real damnit! Now do you accept my challenge or not?" Ryoga said throwing Ranma to his butt.

"You're mean mister!" Ranma sat crying as Ryoga stood in confusion.

"H-hey! Stop crying! Real men don't cry." Ryoga grabbed Ranma shaking him vigorously. Ryoga throws Ranma aside into a puddle.

"R-Ryoga?" The now female Ranma asked in awe.

"So you're not crazy now? Can we fight?" Ryoga asked looking on.

"Fight you Ryoga? I would never fight the man I'm in love with." Ranma said snuggling up to Ryoga's arm.

"Wh-What is your problem?!" Ryoga pushed Ranma away in disgust wearing a red face. "You're messed up! I don't go that way!"

"What are you talking about? Ryoga we've always been in love since school. Remember everyday I'd get you bread." Ranma said glomping on Ryoga.

"You stole my bread everyday." Ryoga said trying to pry Ranma off.

"Don't be foolish my love. You're being weird, but you always were a bit like that." Ranma said kissing Ryoga's cheek. Ryoga collapses to the ground then uses the Breaking Point to hit the ground throwing Ranma off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Huh?" Ryoga stood ready to fight when a drop of water hit his hand. He looked up as it started raining down on the two. "Bwee!" Ryoga now as a sable colored pig ran from the approaching Ranma. 

"I got you my cute pig boyfriend!" Ranma scooped Ryoga up in his arms. "Let's go home now my love." Ranma said in joy as Ryoga struggled to get free.

"It's nice and warm just the way you like it." Ranma said dropping pig Ryoga into the Tendo bathtub.

"How dare you humiliate me like that Ranma!" Ryoga said bopping Ranma on the head.

"Ew. You like it kinky. Ravish me Ryoga!" Ranma said opening his shirt.

"Wah! What are you doing?!" Ryoga yelled closing Ranma's shirt nervously.

"I love you Ryoga." Ranma kisses him on the lips as the door slides open.

"Ranma?! Ryoga?!" Akane stood there as Ryoga threw Ranma across the room.

*******************************************************************

Thanks to: 

****

Neko: I did force the story along. I think someone who was run over by a truck would be obvious to point out even to a stubborn person like Akane. The truck kept going cause the driver didn't notice running Ranma down. Akane hasn't shown kindness toward kid Ranma in front of the parents yet. I think in the comic Nodoka looked the same then and now. Nodoka didn't know he was kid again when she said he was unmanly for crying out. I think I meant Tofu's clinic not the hospital. Id wasn't a spelling error, my 5 year old cousin talks that way. I may rewrite, I don't know.


	4. The Two Ranmas

****

Legal Note: Me no own the Ranma. Me wish it so. Rumiko Takahashi Ranma owns.

*******************************************************************

"It's not what you think Akane!" Ryoga said putting his arms up in defense as Akane stood staring in shock.

"Ow. Why'd you do that Ryoga? People don't throw the girl they love around." Ranma said standing up.

"Ryoga, what's going on?" Akane spurted out finally.

"Would you leave please Akane? We were in the middle of something." Ranma said pushing Akane out the door.

"Hey you can't do that!" Akane yelled bursting back into the bathroom.

"Grr! Will you stop this!" Ryoga grabbed Ranma throwing him into the tub. "There." He stands for a few moments facing the blushing Akane. "Oh snap." Ryoga sits back into the tub as boy Ranma comes up.

"Is it bath time Aka-Chan?" Ranma asked wiping the water from his face.

"You don't remember how you got here Ranma?" Akane asked the boy who shook his head.

"Did this man bring me home?" Ranma said pointing to the confused Ryoga.

"What's going on Akane? What's up with Ranma?" Ryoga asked the girl who was getting towels from the other room now.

"Personally I don't know Ryoga." Akane came back in handing the two towels as Ranma jumped out. "Uh, Ranma why don't you go see Kasumi and tell her you're home okay. She'll get you dry clothes." Akane told the boy who nodded and left the room.

"Why was he crying like a little baby when I found him?" Ryoga asked as Akane left the room closing the door.

"Ranma got in a bit of an accident last week. Ever since he has acted like a five-year-old. Until now that is. When he was in his cursed form he was acting…" She leaned her back to the door.

"Like a girl. I got that much." Ryoga said through the door. "So in male form he's a kid, and in girl form he's, Ranma if raised as a girl?"

"I, think, that's the case. I'm not too sure about all this. I mean what caused that? Shouldn't he just be a girl five year old when he changed?" Akane leaves for the hall.

"Probably." Ryoga sat by the door. "Akane? Uh, can someone get me some clothes?"

"Aka-Chan can we play tag?" Ranma said to Akane as they sat on the back porch.

"Uh, okay Ranma. Who's it first?" Akane asked standing up.

"You." Ranma stuck out his tongue running away. "Catch me if you can Aka-Chan!"

"I knew he'd do that." Akane ran after the boy, but he was too fast.

"You can't catch me Aka-Chan! Ha-ha!" Ranma said looking back while running.

"Ranma look out!" Akane yelled, but Ranma had run into a tree and now was crying on the ground. "You're okay Ranma. It's just a scratch." She hugged him as he continued to weep. "C'mon you wanna be called a baby Ranma."

"N-no, but it hurts." Ranma said trying to stifle his cry. "I won't cry anymore." 

"It's okay to cry Ranma so don't worry." She said wiping his tears away with her hand. "You should be strong Ranma. That's how I know you." Ranma looked up to her with a smile. 'Strong, along with arrogant that is.'

"Was that boy your boyfriend Aka-Chan?" Ranma asked as they headed back for the house.

"Ryoga? Of course not. Why do you ask?" Akane said leading him back to the porch.

"I just think you do. You act like it Aka-Chan." Ranma said jumping onto the porch.

"Tell you what Ranma. You're the only guy for me." She said laughing coming onto the porch. 

The wall suddenly comes down and Ryoga stands in Ranma's clothes with clenched fists. "That's it Ranma! You're mine!" Ryoga moves punching Ranma off the porch to the lawn.

"Mean man! You're a big meanie!" Ranma yelled on the verge of crying.

"Ryoga! What's your problem?!" Akane runs over to Ranma to see if he's okay. "I never knew you could be such a jerk Ryoga." Akane said not looking to him.

"Akane." Ryoga turned to the house ashamed. "I'm sorry." Ryoga runs off out of the yard.

"It's okay Ranma. Ryoga didn't mean anything by it." Akane said helping Ranma up.

"I'm tired Aka-Chan." Ranma said yawning.

"Okay Ranma. Time for a nap then." Akane smiled at him as they moved for the house again. 

*******************************************************************

Thanks to:

****

Maria

Kinai: Yeah he still has his body, but he thinks and acts like a little boy.

****

Elisteran: She was blaming Genma for not growing up right. He's acting like a kid, he thinks he's a kid, and all he can remember was the first five years of his life. It's not just him acting like a kid, but he thinks he's still a kid.


	5. Binded Together

****

Legal Note: Me no own the Ranma. Me wish it so. Rumiko Takahashi Ranma owns.

*******************************************************************

"Booger." Ranma said sitting in his class as the rest laughed with him.

"Mr. Saotome the answer to what goes quack is not booger." The teacher said with an evil face.

"Ducks go booger." Ranma said causing another uproar. That's when someone got Ranma with a stream of juice turning him girl. "What am I doing here, and why am I wet?" Ranma stood up leaving the room as the class stared at him.

"I can't believe what an ass I made of myself in front of Akane." Ryoga said punching a wall as he came down the street. "And where the hell is my house?!" Ryoga screamed banging his head on a nearby pole.

"Ryoga darling!" Ranma glomped onto Ryoga's back as he began to realize him.

"What are you doing?!" Ryoga threw Ranma to the ground.

"Ryoga do you want to go on a date tonight? Maybe I'll let you get to second base if you're lucky." Ranma said standing smiling playfully.

"No." Ryoga said sternly.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You're positive?"

"YES! I don't want to date you!" Ryoga said shuddering at the thought of a date.

"You can be such a jerk Ryoga." Ranma ran off from Ryoga.

"Everyone thinks I'm a jerk?" Ryoga said continuing.

"I thought Ryoga loved me." Ranma said sitting on a park bench. "We've always been together for the longest time. He even became a pig for me."

"Having love problem?" An old looking man who looks rather put together is before Ranma. "I have just thing for you."

"You do?" Ranma asked with question.

"You bet. Here." The man handed Ranma a pair of bracelets.

"Bracelets?" Ranma looked at them and then at the man like he was insane.

"These handcuffs special. Put on one love and you can't separate long time."

"I gotta find 'em then." Ranma stood up running off down the street.

"Fiancé be mine soon." The man said removing his face to a young girl with violet hair.

"My love!" Ranma jumps out at Ryoga, who is still lost, knocking him to the ground.

"Argh! Why you back?!" Ryoga stood throwing Ranma aside when he spots something around his arm. "What is this?" Ryoga pulled at it, but it didn't come off.

"Ha-ha! Now we will never be far apart." Ranma said standing with a smile. "You can't get away from me my love." Ranma said showing a similar bracelet on his/her arm.

"We'll see about that!" Ryoga ran off leaving Ranma in his dust.

"Oh, he'll be back." Ranma said crossing his/her arms and sitting down on the ground Indian style.

Akane came to Ranma's new school after leaving her own. "Where is he?"

Ranma's teacher came up to her. "Your son or whatever after disturbing my lesson turned into a girl and ran off."

"He, turned into a girl you say?"

"Well, when a guy suddenly has melons like that they must be a girl. Did you know that he does that?"

"Er, he has a curse. Look, I don't have time to explain. I gotta find him."

"Damnit Ranma!" Ryoga came back gasping for air. "I got like 100 feet from here and I couldn't go any further. What is this thing?!" Ryoga said catching his breath.

"Now we will never be apart my love." Ranma said snuggling as Ryoga's eyebrow twitched.

"How do you get this blasted thing off?!" Ryoga said pushing Ranma away.

"You can't get it off. Now about that date."

"Date huh? I'll give you a date!" Ryoga grabbed Ranma and ran until meeting a coffee stand and threw some at Ranma.

"Mr. Meanie? What are you doing here?" Ranma said shaking off the coffee.

"Uh, I'm walking you home from school. Now how do you get there?" Ryoga asked the now boy Ranma.

"I don't know. You should know so you take me home." Ranma said grabbing Ryoga's hand as he sighed.

"Man. I guess I can go with pure luck." Ryoga started walking away with Ranma.

"Ryoga! Ranma!" Akane was waving to the boys from the walk of a house.

"Ah! Akane. Are you on your way home?" Ryoga asked as Ranma was stepping on his feet.

"Uh, Ryoga this is my house. It's a good thing you found Ranma and brought him home Ryoga. I guess you're not such a big jerk so sorry." Akane said not looking at Ryoga.

"Aka-Chan!" Ranma ran over to her. "Mr. Meanie said he's gonna stay with us."

"He did?" Akane asked looking to Ryoga.

"A certain girl made it so I can't get too far from her." Ryoga said looking at Ranma.

"He, or should I say she put a curse on you or something?" Akane asked.

"Some magic bracelets, more like handcuffs. Anyway do you have a room?" Ryoga asked as Ranma was trying to catch a bug.

"I'm afraid not." Akane said.

"Oh there you are Akane." Nodoka and Genma were out front with them carrying bags. "We're going away for awhile, and we wanted to tell you that Ranma has a problem with sleeping alone. I think he should sleep in your room while we're gone."

"What? No, no, he can't sleep with me." Akane said shaking her head.

"Too bad because he is." Genma said sternly.

"Yeah Aka-Chan we'll have so much fun!" Ranma said with a childish smile.

"I could take his room." Ryoga said rubbing his chin.

"Grr! Fine! Ranma can stay in my room, and Ryoga can take his." Akane clenched her fists turning for the house.

"Yeah sleep over!" Ranma exclaimed jumping up and down on Akane's bed.

"Quit that Ranma. I'm tired." Akane said sitting on the bed as Ranma stopped pouting.

"You old people are no fun." Ranma said crossing his arms.

"Why are you on the bed? You're sleeping on the floor." Akane told him looking away.

"You mean on that floor? It's dirty just like you."

Akane's eye twitched as she turns to him. "F-fine. You can sleep with me in my bed."

"Aka-Chan was acting like Mr. Meanie for a minute." Ranma said lying down on the side nearest the wall. 

"I'm not a Mr. Meanie." Akane said lying next to him fixing the covers and turning the light off.

"It's dark. Monsters are coming!" Ranma said grabbing Akane's arm.

"Fine." Akane turned the lights back on and lied back down.

"G'night Aka-Chan." Ranma said yawning and turning to the wall.

"Good night." Akane turned away from the wall. 'I can't wait for the *real* Ranma to come back. Ha! I never thought I'd ever say that.'

*******************************************************************

Thanks to:

****

Maria

Neko

Who wants Akane/Ranma? No one? Good because I have another couple to show up first that I don't think anyone's tried. Coming next chapter Kasumi! 


	6. Left To Kasumi & Ryoga

****

Legal Note: Me no own the Ranma. Me wish it so. Rumiko Takahashi Ranma owns.

*******************************************************************

"Look out fo-Ow." Akane was too late and Ranma hit the doorframe and was rubbing his head trying not to cry. "You okay Ranma?"

"Uh-huh. How'd I reach the top anyway?" Ranma continued to rub his injured head as he sat at the table.

"What do you mean?" 

"I don member being that high up." 

"Uh, well, everyone your age is that big Ranma. They just haven't grown yet like you did." Akane said with her voice wavering. "Um, excuse me." Akane stood up going into the kitchen where Kasumi was making something over the stove.

"What's the matter Akane?" Kasumi asked stirring the food in the pot.

"I don't know. I just, you know. I don't really know what my problem is." Akane standing next to her sister. 

"You miss Ranma don't you?" Kasumi said turning to Akane.

"Yes. I really miss the old Ranma. I mean I don't like him, but I liked having him around and not this Ranma." Akane said looking into the pot.

"What can we do though? All we can do is wait it out and hope everything becomes right."

"I wish there was another way though." Akane said heading for the fridge.

"Is this the dojo? No I guess not." Ryoga said coming into the kitchen. "Uh, where is the dojo?" Ryoga asked scratching his head.

"Ryoga I left you right outside the dojo five minutes ago." Akane said a bit annoyed.

"I know, but then I turned and I was suddenly at the Cat Café. Mousse had to bring me back here." Ryoga said with a red face.

"Why don't you just help me here Ryoga? I need some help." Kasumi said as the two others looked at her.

"Uh, I really wanted to practice though."

"I need you to open this sauce, and then get me that pot all the way at the top. Then I'll take you to the dojo." Kasumi said opening a cabinet.

"Uh, okay then." Ryoga said coming over to her.

"Kasumi, Ryoga." The two turned to Akane. "I have to get the old Ranma back. I want you two to look after him while I'm gone." Akane said to the other two who were a bit shocked.

"Where will you go Akane?" Ryoga asked.

"Somewhere. Anywhere that may have the key to getting Ranma the jerk back." 

"Oh dear. I should make you something then." Kasumi said turning to another cabinet looking through it.

"Forget it Kasumi. Just look after Ranma. That's all I ask." Akane turned leaving the room.

"Why do I have to watch that idiot?" Ryoga said as Kasumi handed him a jar of tomato sauce.

"Get opening." Kasumi said closing the two cabinet doors. "Oh I hope she'll be okay."

"What are you doing?" Soun came into the room where Ranma was throwing a ball into the wall leaving dents.

"Playing ball. Waiting for Aka-Chan." Ranma said bored throwing the ball through the wall.

"How about I toss you the ball?" Soun said a bit miffed.

"Well, okay." Ranma said picking the ball up. "Here you go." Ranma tossed the man the ball.

"Okay go get it." Soun said flinging the ball out of the room into the yard.

"Hey!" Ranma ran after it jumping for his ball. He fell into the koi pond and came back up holding the ball as a girl. "Why am I out here? What's this ball for?" Ranma tossed it back inside knocking Soun unconscious. "I wonder if Ryoga is around."

"There. Okay Ryoga I'll take you to the dojo now." Kasumi said putting her food aside for later.

"Finally." Ryoga followed the girl who frowned after hearing his words out of the room after she switches the lights off.. 

"The kitchen." Ranma came into the kitchen moments after the other two left turning the lights on. "I have a great idea." Ranma skips over to the fridge. "This will be perfect." Ranma takes out some poultry meat and some assorted vegetables. "I will make my Ryoga the best meal he ever had." She takes a pan and puts the food on the counter, but notices Kasumi's noodle dish. "I can use this too." She takes her meat and puts it in the pan turning on the stove and pouring some oil in it. "Oh, and the vegetables." Ranma takes a pot filling it with water and places it on the back burner.

"Er, thanks Kasumi." Ryoga said entering the dojo with the girl.

"Did I turn the light out in the kitchen?" Kasumi asked looking back to the house.

"Uh, yeah you did." Ryoga said turning to the girl.

"Then why are they back on?" Kasumi questioned.

"It may be your father, or a robber." Ryoga answered turning to the dojo floor.

"You better have a look then." Kasumi said grabbing his arm.

"But I just got here." Ryoga moaned.

"You mean you'd let a poor defenseless girl such as myself go in there and find a crazy knife wielding maniac." Kasumi asked the eternal lost boy with demon eyes.

"Uh, I think I should check it out." Ryoga said as sweat dropped down his face.

"Good. Let me show you the way." Kasumi said with her smile dragging Ryoga out of the dojo as he sighed.

"Chickens looking good. Add it to the pasta I found and viola instant meal." Ranma said with a smile placing two plates down at the dining table throwing old man Soun outside. "Candles. Check." She lit two candles and turned off the lights. "Oh. I forgot the vegetables." She turned going into the kitchen turning the stove off and turned to get the water out from the pot. "Ryoga will love my meal." She slipped on the floor and the water hit her turning her guy. "Ow. That's hot." The now male Ranma said running to the sink and turning it on.

"Ranma?" Ryoga questioned coming into the room with Kasumi hiding behind him.

"Are you okay Ranma?" Kasumi asked coming out to him.

"Yeah. Some hot water musta got me. Wat's this?" Ranma picked a green bean off his shirt. "Ew." Ranma flung it into Ryoga's face.

"Hey what's this Kasumi?" Ryoga asked pointing into the candle lit room.

"I don't know." Kasumi said coming out to see. "Did you do this Ranma?" She turned to the boy surprised.

"Er, maybe." Ranma said with a shrug.

"That would explain him making vegetables." Ryoga said. "Who was this for Ranma?"

"Uh, you two I guess. You two will eat it right?" Ranma said with a big smile.

"Uh, I will. What about you Ryoga?" Kasumi asked turning to Ryoga.

"Uh, well, I don't see why not."

"Go then." Ranma said pushing the two into the room. He waved goodbye leaving the room with a smile.

"Uh, is this your pasta?" Ryoga asked sitting down at one side.

"It looks like he just added some chicken to it." Kasumi said sitting on the other side. "Did that little kid Ranma do this?"

"A kid his age couldn't. Unless he's playing with us all." Ryoga said with clenched teeth.

"No. He's definitely not joking us." Kasumi said beginning to eat.

"How can you be so sure?" Ryoga questioned picking up his chopsticks.

"I just can tell." Kasumi said with a smile.

"I don't see how you can be so trusting, but I respect that trait." Ryoga said grabbing the glass of water near him.

"You never say much to me Ryoga." Kasumi said looking to her food.

"Uh." Ryoga said putting his glass down. "You tend to stay in the kitchen or something when I'm actually around." Ryoga said eating his food again.

"So, I should stand out more?" Kasumi asked looking over to him.

"Uh, I guess it would help people to know you. You never really say much, and you're always making food."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's always for someone else." Ryoga stated finishing his meal.

"It is isn't it? Are you saying that I'm wrong for cooking meals for people."

"Not at all, but don't forget about yourself." Ryoga said sitting back with crossed arms.

"I'll have to do that then." Kasumi said looking to the hall. "Is that Ranma?"

"Ryoga! What are you doing with this girl?!" Ranma now girl came bursting into the room in anger. "I made that dinner just for us!"

"Uh, you did?" Ryoga sat with question.

"So you like this girl more than me?" Ranma asked with tears in her eyes. "Why have you done this?" 

"Uh, I, How about I take you for ice cream Ranma? Uh, Kasumi means nothing to me." Ryoga said standing up.

"You will really?" Ranma hugged Ryoga with a big smile.

"Ye-yeah sure." Ryoga said with a fake smile cringing at his words.

"Let's go!" Ranma said running out of the room.

"Uh, when I get back you better have some hot water ready okay Kasumi." Ryoga said backing out of the room.

"I'll see what I can do." Kasumi said straight-faced.

"Thanks." Ryoga turns leaving the room as Ranma grabs him running out the front door.

"Poor Ryoga." Kasumi said getting up and picking up the two plates.

"Oh Kasumi did I miss dinner?" Soun said coming inside.

"You just ate dinner father." Kasumi said turning on the lights leaving the room.

"I did?" Soun asked looking down. "I don't feel full." 

*********************************************************************************

I have a Kasumi/Ryoga thing going here, and truthfully I like it. Kasumi doesn't get good stories so I wanted to give her something. I'm so happy, I just got the last Wild Arms TV Dvd and I'm ecstatic. Still I can't get the Ranma movie one, and I don't have a credit card to get it online. That blows. 

Thanks to:

****

shinji the good sharer

Cherri Ookami 


	7. Sleeping Arrangements

****

Legal Note: Me no own the Ranma. Me wish it so. Rumiko Takahashi Ranma owns.

*******************************************************************

"No." Ryoga said staring at Ranma who is now boy. The two stand in his room with Ranma in pajamas.

"If I sleep alone the monsters will get me." Ranma said clutching a blanket.

Ryoga sighed placing his head in his hands. "You're not sleeping with me."

"You are mean."

Ryoga groaned. "Kasumi!" Ryoga burst out of his room as Kasumi came out of her nearby room.

"What is it Ryoga?" She stood there ready for bed as Ryoga pulled Ranma out.

"Ranma wants to sleep in my room, and I don't want him there. Especially if he goes G-U-R-R-L. Er, I spelt that wrong." Ryoga stopped his frustration feeling embarrassed as Kasumi gave a laugh, but tried keeping it back. "Look would you?"

"Okay. Ranma c'mon." Kasumi said with a smile to Ranma.

"Nuh-uh. I want Mr. Meanie to stay with me." Ranma said crossing his arms with a smile.

"Well, too bad. Now get in her room now Ranma." Ryoga said returning to his aggravation.

"Nope. I want you in the room I sleep in, or I won't sleep and I make sure you don ether." 

"What if you come sleep in my room Ranma, and Ryoga sleeps on the floor?" Kasumi asked the boy from her doorway.

"M'kay. Let's go mister." Ranma said pulling Ryoga across the hall as Ryoga tried resisting. "You're pretty weak." 

"Maybe you're just strong Ranma." Kasumi said giving another slight laugh.

"Since when am I so funny?" Ryoga asked with frustration in his voice as he and Ranma came to her door.

"Oh don't be a poor sport Ryoga." Kasumi said with a smile leading the two into her room. "You two ready for bed?"

"Yep. I took a bath n' everything." Ranma said jumping onto her bed. "Don't turn off the light okay." Ranma said sitting on the side by the wall.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark." Ryoga said with a slight smile.

"I'm not afwaid of the dark! Just the monsters that come out in the dark." Ranma said in protest.

"Demons tend to attack during anytime of the day Ranma." Ryoga said sitting on the floor.

"There's more in the dark." Ranma said sticking his tongue out.

Ryoga returned by sticking out his own tongue.

"You two are both such babies." Kasumi said gathering some extra blankets and pillows from her closet. "Here Ryoga." Kasumi gave him the pillow while laying out a futon for him. "This should do."

"Uh, yeah it looks fine." Ryoga commented looking away from Ranma who begins making faces at him to which Kasumi laughs. "What?" Ryoga turns around to Ranma who is playing innocent. He turns back to Kasumi and Ranma begins again. "Why'd you laugh?"

"You make me laugh." Kasumi said with a smile going to her bed where Ranma had stopped with the faces and now yawns. "Let's get to sleep Ranma." She said sitting next to him as he lied down under the covers.

"So do you think Akane will find a way to get him normal?"

"I don't know." She looks to Ranma who was fast asleep. "Wow that was fast."

"It has been a very, very long day." Ryoga said plopping back on his space.

"It was so long? It was over pretty fast for me." Kasumi said with a smile lying on her side facing Ryoga.

"Well you didn't have to deal with Ranma in both forms. The girl thought both of us were having a romantic dinner." Ryoga said putting a pillow under his head.

"Is that what it was? I guess it did look a bit like that. I mean we were enjoying the meal, and we were alone, plus there was only candles lighting the room." Kasumi said giving a slight laugh.

"It was the stereotypical date."

"It wasn't a date." Kasumi said sternly.

"Have you even had a date?" Ryoga asked with one eye open.

"You haven't." Kasumi said with angry eyes.

"At least I had something you could call a date."

"Who says I never had one?" Kasumi asked defensively.

"So you have?" Ryoga asked sitting up.

"Why should I tell you?" Kasumi said closing her eyes.

"Then you haven't." Ryoga said moving to the floor next to her squatting.

"I never said that." Kasumi said looking at him.

"Uh, then tell me." Ryoga said with a bit of a red face. 

"Why should I? There's no reason why I should tell you." Kasumi said looking up to the ceiling.

"Just tell me okay. Then I'll stop mocking you." 

"I've been on a few, but all those guys weren't right for me."

"So, what is the right guy?" 

"Good night Ryoga." She looked to him with a smile then turned away.

"Fine don't tell me." Ryoga lied back down on his bed.

"Here." Ryoga handed Kasumi a spice as she was cooking at the stove.

"Thanks." Kasumi takes the spice and adds it to the food.

"When's Aka-Chan getting back? She's been gone so long, and she didn't say bye bye." Ranma said while pushing a toy truck across the floor.

"It's only been about two weeks. That's not long Ranma." Ryoga said turning towards the boy.

"That's a loooong time." Ranma said rolling his eyes.

"If that were a long time Ranma I'd be an old maid by your standards." Kasumi said turning to the boy in a playful angry style.

"You don't count." Ranma said getting back to his truck. "Can I play outside?" Ranma asked standing up.

"I don't see why you can't." Kasumi said as the boy was already running away. "Don't go too far!" She said from the kitchen door.

"What trouble could he get in? You shouldn't worry about him." Ryoga said with a smile crossing his arms.

"What if he gets splashed with water huh?" Kasumi asked with a laugh going back to her cooking. "Besides he does make a good point. Where is my sister?" Kasumi asked with worry on her face.

"She's fine. You think Akane will get in trouble? Anyway it hasn't even been too long." Ryoga said looking out the window.

"But she's my sister and I miss her. I can't help it. If you had a sister or a brother you would feel the same for them." Kasumi said turning off the stove.

Ryoga gave sort of a laugh as he turned back.

"Are you laughing at me Ryoga?" Kasumi said flinging some sauce at him.

"Hey! I wasn't making fun of you. I just remembered the time Ranma dressed up like my sister." Ryoga said frustrated wiping the sauce from his face. 

"Then I'm sorry. You still got some there." Kasumi said wiping some more from his face. "That's better." She said with a smile still wiping.

"Isn't it gone now?" Ryoga asked as she still wiped his cheek.

"Oh. I guess it is. I, uh, thought I saw some more." Kasumi said turning back to her stove with a slight blush. "Regardless Akane should be back."

"She is." The two turned to Akane who stood by the door a bit tired looking.

"Thank goodness." Kasumi said going to Akane and hugging her. "I was worried about you." Kasumi said as the two had tears in their eyes.

"I did it too. I found a way to bring Ranma back." Akane said as they broke their hug. "I found a way and I only need Ryoga's help." She said looking to him, as he was a bit surprised.

"Me?" Ryoga looked away with a sour look. "What makes you think I'd do anything to help?"

"You won't help me Ryoga?" Akane asked in a slight shock.

"Well, maybe." Ryoga said looking back with a grin. "If you can get this thing off." Ryoga said raising his hand with the bracelet.

"I can't get that off!" Akane said pointing to his arm.

"Then we don't have a deal." Ryoga said putting his arm down and placing some of things away that Kasumi used to cook.

"Ryoga just help her." Kasumi said hitting him with a spoon.

"Only if she figures how to get this off."

"Kasumi can you ask Ranma where he got this from?" Akane asked Kasumi.

"Why me?" 

"Because after you turn Ranma girl he won't talk to me, and she'll flirt with Ryoga." Akane said handing Kasumi a glass of water and pushed her out into the hall.

"Fine, but only because I want this over." Kasumi said leaving the hall.

"So I hope staying here wasn't so bad Ryoga." Akane said turning back to him.

"Oh, no I guess it wasn't. Actually, I rather enjoyed my stay." Ryoga said throwing some things in the sink.

"You did? I didn't expect you to actually like staying here with Ranma and my family. I thought you would've tried to get as far from Ranma as you could."

"It's only the girl one I'm worried about at the time. The kid one was annoying, but he wasn't so bad. Except he wanted to sleep in my room." Ryoga said shuddering at the latter.

"I'm happy that you were such good help to my sister then."

"Uh, yeah, well, uh, it wasn't any problem y'know." Ryoga said looking out the window again with a red face.

"Okay I'm back." Kasumi said coming into the room. "Did you two make fun of me while I was gone?" Kasumi asked in a joking manner.

"I'd be too afraid to." Ryoga said laughing.

"Did Ranma tell you anything?" Akane said in a serious tone.

"She said she got them from some old man who didn't talk in good Japanese. That and the man, sounded much like a girl." Kasumi said putting a kettle on the stove.

"Who could it be?" Ryoga asked as the two girls looked at him to see if he was joking. "What?" 

"It's obvious isn't it? Shampoo." Akane said to the idiot.

"Oh." Ryoga shot out a bit embarrassed. "It, uh, wasn't so obvious was it?"

"Uh, I had no idea it was Shampoo." Kasumi said, but was lying.

"See Akane it wasn't." Ryoga said as girl Ranma came into the room. "Er, hiya Ranma." Ryoga said tensing up and sweating.

"Oh you're back." Ranma said looking at Akane with evil eyes.

"Uh, hey Ranma, me and Ryoga were going to Shampoo's and he said he wanted you to come along." Akane said with a smile.

"I never sai-" Ryoga begins, but Kasumi hits him in the chest with her elbow.

"Really Ryoga? Then let's go!" Ranma grabbed Ryoga and ran off as Akane followed.

"Oh dear. I hope they're okay." Kasumi muttered staring after.

"Oh, hey let me borrow this." Akane came in taking the kettle of warm water with her then ran out.

"Shampoo!" Akane said running into the Cat Café with Ryoga and the now boy Ranma.

"Oh airen!" Shampoo said with joy running to Ranma and hugging the boy.

"This lady is nice." Ranma said as Akane hit him over the head. "Ow! Aka-Chan what you do that for?" Ranma said rubbing his head.

"Why you hurt Ranma?" Shampoo asked looking to Akane.

"Shampoo gives us the key to break these special handcuffs." Ryoga said in anger.

"Ranma give to pig boy? Why no Shampoo?" Shampoo asked now standing back and staring at them all.

"Ranma isn't Ranma if you noticed Shampoo. You gave it to a girl who is in love with Ryoga. Now give up the key to stop this." Akane demanded.

"No give key. Ranma marry, then key give." Shampoo said with a grin.

"I'm not gonna marry this old lady." Ranma said running to some ramen.

"O-old lady?" Shampoo said with a vein in her head showing. "What wrong with Ranma?"

"There's nothing wrong with me crazy lady." Ranma said eating a bowl of ramen.

"Grr! You call Shampoo crazy lady?! Stupid." Shampoo said splashing Ranma with a cup of water turning him girl.

"Why is it I'm always wet?" Ranma said shaking the water from her hair. "What do you think you're doing bitch?" Ranma said standing in anger facing a shocked Shampoo.

"What call Shampoo?"

"You wet me and I bet you are after Ryoga as well. I'll have to show you who's the best." Ranma said getting in a fighting stance.

"You fight Shampoo?" Shampoo asked with question.

"Shampoo!" Yelled the male Chinese amazon Mousse who comes in holding Ryoga's hands. "You will date me yes shampoo?" Mousse asks Ryoga.

"I can't say. Go ask her yourself!" Ryoga said flinging Mousse in front of Shampoo. "Oh, Shampoo will you marry me instead of that fool Ranma?" 

"Mousse defeat Ranma then talk." Shampoo said crossing her arms and facing away.

"Then I shall. Ranma I will defeat you for my beloved Shampoo." Mousse said facing Akane.

"He's over there Mousse." Akane said pointing Mousse in the right direction.

"Ah yes now I see." Mousse said fixing his glasses. "Ranma prepare to die!" Mousse goes to hit Ranma, but Ryoga stops him. "What are you doing?"

"I won't allow you to hurt Ranma in his weakened state." Ryoga said with a grin as Mousse sent a spear from his sleeves at Ryoga. "Fool!" Ryoga snaps it in half and pushes Mousse across the restaurant.

"So I will fight you first then." Mousse said balancing himself.

"Ryoga darling be careful." Ranma said with joy.

"Uh, yeah." Ryoga sighed and faced Mousse. "Let's get this over then."

"Ryoga loves me so much." Ranma said cheerfully to Akane.

"Uh, of course he does." Akane said a little annoyed. 

*******************************************************************

Thanks to:

****

Shinji the good sharer: I think your idea was good, but I had already written this by the time I read. I'm a stupid fool though. I probably passed up a good story.

****

Jahmira: It is Ranma and Akane. Just no Ranma since he has no idea what love really is yet. Then the girl form another story.

****

Cherri Ookami: What was strange? The fact it focused more on Kasumi and Ryoga? 


	8. Ranma Must Let Him Go

****

Legal Note: Me no own the Ranma. Me wish it so. Rumiko Takahashi Ranma owns.

*******************************************************************

"Okay lets go." Ryoga said getting ready to fight.

"I will beat you easy and then defeat Ranma." Mousse said moving his arms throwing two chains at Ryoga who put his arms up in defense.

"Blasted." Ryoga muttered as the chains wrapped up his arms. "I think we should take this outside!" Ryoga yelled using the chains to throw Mousse out the front wall. "Ha-ha! Stupid blind fool." Ryoga said with a grin.

"I'm not that easily defeated!" Mousse yelled pulling Ryoga out with him. The three girls remained in the room.

"Shampoo hope Mousse win so Ranma can prove love for Shampoo." Shampoo said with joy.

"Why would I love you? I don't go that way. Besides that you want my boyfriend to be hurt and I won't allow that!" Ranma said getting ready to fight as her aura built up.

"You want fight Shampoo?" Shampoo questioned taken aback.

"For wishing harm on the man I love I will. Now be ready!" Ranma said lunging at Shampoo who jumped aside.

"You serious then? Shampoo no let you win easy."

"You guys stop it!" Akane yelled from the side to which the two ignored.

"You won't last long ditz." Ranma said kicking Shampoo in her chest.

"Stupid Ranma!" Shampoo said going to punch Ranma, but she caught her fistsin her hands.

"I am not stupid you are!" Ranma pushed Shampoo away and hit her two times with her punches.

"No call Shampoo stupid!" Shampoo said running at Ranma as she hit a chair up to the air.

"Oh shut up." Ranma said as the chair landed on Shampoo's head knocking the amazon to the ground. "Good some quiet then."

"Where's the key?" Akane questioned searching Shampoo.

"This key Akane?" Ranma said as she held a key. "You can't have it."

"You gotta undo the bracelets Ranma." Akane said turning to Ranma.

"Why should I? Ryoga is mine this way." Ranma said defensively. "Is it that you love Ryoga?" Ranma asked with acid in her voice.

"Of course not, but Ryoga doesn't love you. He wants to get that thing off. It's not right to force him to love you."

"He loves me though. You just want him for your own."

"There is another guy I love."

"Ryoga is the one I love."

"He doesn't love you though."

"Y-you're right he doesn't." Ranma said with tears in her eyes. "I won't give up though." Ranma uses the key and takes her bracelet off.

"Now to bring you back to normal." Akane said with a smile as Ryoga flew back into the room breaking the wall and tables.

"Ha-ha! Now I will fight Ranma." Mousse said grinning entering the room. "I know all about your head trauma, and I intend to take full advantage of it."

"You hurt Ryoga! I will make you pay!" Ranma said in anger turning at the boy.

"Ranma wait!" Akane began as Mousse jumped out to the streets and Ranma followed.

"If you wish to hurt me you'll have to catch me." Mousse said with a smile running down the street.

"Come back here!" Ranma said running after.

"You idiot Ranma." Akane grumbled following.

"You wanted to fight so do it!" Ranma said as the two entered the male bathhouse via the roof.

"I will fight you now." Mousse said jumping into the hot water with a huge grin.

"So you're finally ready. Well, here I come!" Ranma said lunging at Mousse who jumps to the air.

"Fool!" Mousse kicks Ranma into the water and lands outside.

"What's going on now?" Ranma said coming up as a boy.

"Ranma will lose."

"Who are you?" Ranma asked as Akane burst in and everyone else ran out.

"Ranma!" Akane shouted as Mousse cut her off.

"You stay out of this woman. I will defeat Ranma in any way possible." Mousse said turning back to Ranma who was trying to leave the public bath. 

*******************************************************************

I finally updated after like a week. The next chapter will probably be long, and will take some time. It may also be the last. I mean it will be the last. Followed by an epilogue.

Thanks To:

****

Shinji the good sharer: I may make omake to just experiment alternate ways and maybe scenes that I skipped over.

****

Califpinay3001

Cherri Ookami: I'll have to try harder to make the next ones better.

****

Maria

Nene-chan: Well Ranma does think she's a girl in that cursed form. So it's not so weird. 


	9. Final Battle

****

Legal Note: Me no own the Ranma. Me wish it so. Rumiko Takahashi Ranma owns.

*******************************************************************

"Now you lose Ranma!" Mousse screamed throwing his chain weapons out at Ranma hitting the boy into the water.

"Ow! That hurt!" Ranma said coming up shedding a tear.

"Ha! This will be over quickly." Mousse said with a smirk. "Stay down this time!" Mousse said attacking with his duck potty hitting Ranma into the divider wall.

"Stop being mean! Why you hurting me?" Ranma said in tears.

"This will be easy." Mousse said with a wide smile attacking Ranma with a staff, but it breaks under Ranma's aura that was increasing. "What the?"

"Shishi Hokodan!" That's when Ranma unleashed the blast on Mousse throwing him through the roof of the bathhouse and out of sight.

"Ranma?" Akane breathed looking on as Ranma returned to his normal stance, but his eyes were lifeless. "This is the moment. I can bring back the true Ranma if I can only get some more power behind my attack." Akane said running back to the Cat Café. "Ryoga!" She yelled coming in to find the passed out lost boy. "Darn it." She ran back to the bathhouse. 'What do I do?'

"Where are all the women?" Happi said on the women side.

"He'll do." Akane uttered running to the other side. "Old man!"

"Akane!" Happi said jumping to hug her breasts.

"Not so." Akane hits Happi over the head and runs back to Ranma. "Now to use the technique taught to me. _Awakening Memory Punch_!" Akane yelled throwing Happi at Ranma as Ranma's aura is broken by Akane and Happi's own.

'Ranma!' Akane said finding herself in a dark void with the unconscious Happosai. 'Where am I?'

'Akane.' Akane turned to the one who said her name to find Ranma.

'Is that the real you Ranma? I guess the attack worked, but you'll have to do the rest. You need to get control over yourself while the other two of you are weak.' Akane said floating over to Ranma who has a sullen face.

'I have no reason to go back Akane.' Ranma said pushing her away.

'No you don't! I didn't go through all of this to get the Ranma I love back just so you say no way!' Akane said going back and hitting Ranma over the head.

'R-Ranma you love?' Ranma said a bit startled.

'Stupid girl you won't stop me!' The girl Ranma said coming from the dark void. 'I will use his body so I can try to get Ryoga to love me.' Girl Ranma said crossing her arms.

'Aka-chan you don't like me?' Another boy Ranma came out with tears in his eyes.

'This is Ranma's body and mind and he gets to decide who uses it!' Akane said pointing to the embarrassed true Ranma.

'Right. Get out of my way!' Ranma said to the two other forms of him.

'How dare you use me this way!' Happi said standing up with a large aura that scares the rest.

'Akane stand back!' Ranma said as he ran forward dodging Happi's attacks. The girl Ranma joins in too. 'Fools! Hiryu Shoten Ha!' Ranma yelled unleashing his attack on the two Ranmas' and Happi. After the wind died just Akane and Ranma stood. 'Akane.'

"I'm back." Ranma said throwing some punches as he stood in the water. Akane sat off to the side tying the unconscious Happosai into a ball with some rope. "I'm really back!" Ranma said ecstatically. 

"I'm so happy for you Ranma." Akane said with a smile walking away.

"H-hey where you going?" Ranma said picking her up in his arms.

"Hey! Put me down!" Akane said screaming as Ranma ran off with her across town. He stops in an empty park. He finally puts her down. "How dar-"

"I have you to thank Akane." Ranma said with a smile.

"-e you! Huh? You want to thank me?" Akane said surprised.

"If you hadn't said you loved me I would have never came out. You got me through this. Of course it was you that got me into this. I remember that much. I don't recall much of what happened after you chased me into the street." Ranma said half-serious and half mocking her.

"Get to your point Ranma." Akane said with her patience wearing thin.

"I, think I love you too." Ranma said looking away blushing.

"You, you do?" Akane said a bit surprised.

"Hey lets go home." Ranma said running away.

"H-Hey wait up!" Akane yelled running after.

"Hey we're back!" Akane yelled entering the Tendo home with Akane.

"We're in here Akane!" Soun yelled from the family room.

"I brought Ranma back." Akane said entering the room to see a blushing Ryoga sitting next to Kasumi, and Soun and Nabiki on the other sides. "What's going on?" Akane questioned, as the scene looked suspicious.

"I've thought it over and I decided if you and Ranma aren't getting married anytime soon I should have a backup. So I just arranged a marriage between Kasumi and Ryoga." Soun said as Ryoga collapsed to the ground.

"Father I don't think-" 

"Now, now Kasumi don't thank me. I think Ryoga will make a great husband for you." Soun said with a laugh.

"Uh, Mr. Tendo I don't think-" Ryoga began, but Soun stopped them again.

"You don't have to thank me either Ryoga. Kasumi is perfect to be your wife." Soun said with another laugh.

"Uh, well welcome to the family then Ryoga." Akane said with a restrained smile.

"Akane not you too." Ryoga said placing his hand on his face.

"I guess it could be worse." Kasumi suggested to Ryoga.

"I guess." Ryoga said sighing.

"I have some news too." Akane said as everyone looked to her. "Me and Ranma will get married." At that Ranma fell to the floor as the rest were shocked. Soun was crying profusely.

"A-Akane?" Ranma said with his voice cracking.

"Ranma we can try to get married again, and this time I really want to." Akane said with a red face.

"I-I guess we can, but after we graduate high school." Ranma said with his head hung low.

"What a great day! Two of my daughters are getting married." Soun said wiping his tears from his face.

*******************************************************************

So that's the last one. It sucked and I know it so don't tell me that. Depending on your reactions there may be some epilogues or something. 


	10. Epilogue 1

****

Legal Note: Me no own the Ranma. Me wish it so. Rumiko Takahashi Ranma owns.

*******************************************************************

"Are you sure about what you said Akane?" Ranma questioned his fiancé as he lied on the floor under the kotatsu next to her. "About getting married?" Ranma said with a gulp and blushing heavily.

"It was a spur of the moment thing, but I intend on following through with it." Akane said blushing looking away from her fiancée.

"Oh. I ,er, see then I guess I'm sure too." Ranma said nervously.

"If you don't want to you can just tell me." Akane said looking away to the TV.

"No I do." Ranma said with a nervous chuckle.

"Okay then." Akane said with a sigh returning her attention to the TV. "I still don't believe my dad is trying to get Ryoga and Kasumi married." Akane said with a laugh.

"He's very serious about it though, and I have a feeling Ryoga would actually go through with it. You know how he is under pressure." Ranma said watching TV while glancing aside.

"Kasumi is still fighting it though. She never did like younger guys. Plus I always thought she'd be with Dr. Tofu." Akane said grabbing her glass of water from above and taking a sip.

"Well, she never did say she liked Tofu y'know. Maybe she will accept the marriage to Ryoga." Ranma said as Akane spit her water out on his face. "Thanks." Ranma said wiping his sullen face as Akane laughed. "Imagine the chaos if Ryoga were not only my rival, but my brother-in-law. Actually, that would mean I'd always have a sparring partner. Which is a good thing." Ranma said as Akane wiped his face with her sleeve.

"What about me? I can be your sparring partner."

"Uh. I think doing that would be a wrong move." Ranma said with a weird smile.

"Why? Are you saying I'm weak? I'm just as good of a martial artist as you." Akane said in frustration.

"N-no. I just think it would be a dumb move. I mean if we're gonna be married and all." Ranma said looking to the TV.

"Eh, whatever." Akane said with a sour face looking back to the TV.

"Hey guys is your father around?" Ryoga said staying close to the ground whispering to the two.

"Is that Ryoga I hear?" Soun asked from the other room.

"Ayah! Hide me!" Ryoga ducks under the Kotatsu in between the two surprised teens.

"Was Ryoga just here?" Soun asked entering the room.

"Ryoga? Uh, haven't seen him." Ranma said nervously lying.

"Well, tell me if you see him." Soun said leaving the room.

"Okay dad." Akane followed up after he was gone. She waited a few moments before Ranma moved the blanket to look to Ryoga.

"Why are you here if you don't want to be seen?" Ranma said with a smirk.

"I, uh, wanted to see Kasumi about this engagement thing." Ryoga said crawling out from the table.

"You probably'll get lost if you leave anyway. I saw you sleeping out in the dojo." Ranma said with a even bigger smile while Ryoga blushed.

"Oh shut it." Ryoga said sitting between the two and the TV Indian style.

"You know if you were happened to get lost and never come back you wouldn't have to go through this." Ranma advised Ryoga.

"No I can't do that. I would never be able to come around here again and I'd rather not run from this. You wouldn't run away from a problem right Ranma?" Ryoga asked the pig-tailed boy who averted his attention back to the TV.

"The first thing Ranma did when he learned about our engagement was try to run back to China." Akane said with a giggle.

"So then I've decided to take action and not be a wimp like Ranma here. I'm either getting married to Kasumi, or going back to the way things used to be." Ryoga said with determination standing up.

"Hey take that back!" Ranma shouted standing as well.

"I think Ryoga has the right idea. He's acting very mature." Akane said with a laugh.

"Hey you're my fiancé! Why don't you just go marry him Akane?" Ranma said with a grunt turning away with crossed arms.

"Ah stop being a baby Ranma." Akane said with a smirk. "You're the only one for me." Akane said seductively, but followed up by bursting with laughter as Ranma stood blushing with a dopey face.

"Okay see you two later." Ryoga said backing away, but bumps into Soun. "Oh crud."

"There you are my boy. I've been looking all over for you." Soun said with a smile pulling Ryoga down the hall. "Kasumi your fiancé is here!" The two disappeared upstairs as Ranma and Akane looked at each other and laughed.

*******************************************************************

So maybe I won't end it just yet. To be safe I've called this Epilogue One. Tell me how you want it to end and I'll put together one or two more chapters.

Thanks To:

****

Shinji the good Sharer

Konton

Sailor-Knight Shadowstar: That's actually a double meaning. Good for you for finding that.

****

America Nightmare: Well here's the first of a few epilogues. Soun's just unloading his daughters on people apparently and he arranged this new one, but it's not final yet. So like I said tell me how it should end. 


	11. Epilogue 2

****

Legal Note: Me no own the Ranma. Me wish it so. Rumiko Takahashi Ranma owns.

*******************************************************************

"So when should I make the wedding date?" Soun said with a smile as Kasumi and Ryoga looked at one another uncomfortably.

"Father, I'm not sure I wish to marry." Kasumi said in protest.

"Nonsense Kasumi." Soun said with a laugh.

"Mr. Tendo." Ryoga began in confidence. "Could you please leave? I want to talk to Kasumi alone." Ryoga said nervously.

"Sure. Go right ahead." Soun said with a wink leaving the room

Kasumi and Ryoga sat in uncomfortable silence for five minutes. "Uh, Kasumi." Ryoga said looking to her face. "You don't want to be my fiancée correct?" Ryoga said with a serious face for once.

Kasumi stared at him for a few moments before nodding. "I don't think I want to get married."

"Then what else is there to say?" Ryoga said with a smile. "I don't care what happens. I'll go along with whatever you want Kasumi, and if that's your answer I'll do that. If both of us don't want to be engaged we can just call it off and go our separate ways." 

"Right." Kasumi said with a slight smile.

"So, let's just tell your father that." Ryoga said standing up.

"Y-yeah." Kasumi said standing up beside him. She moves but trips and is caught by Ryoga's strong arms.

"You okay?" Ryoga questioned with a blush holding her by her front.

"Yeah. Thank you." Kasumi said standing back up straight with his help. "You're faster than I thought."

"That's something I don't want to hear from my current fiancée." Ryoga said nervously.

"Uh, that wasn't a good joke." Kasumi said with a blush.

"Yeah I know." Ryoga said shrugging it off. "Let's go see your dad then." Ryoga said grabbing her hand and moving for the door, but she didn't. "What's up?" Ryoga asked looking back to her.

"Nothing. I just. Oh my." Kasumi said slumping her shoulders. "I'll be right along Ryoga. You go ahead and I'll be right behind."

"Uh, but, I'd probably get lost." Ryoga said blushing about his directionally challenged problem.

"Doesn't matter. Probably be for the best at the moment." Kasumi said with a sigh.

"Okay." Ryoga said slightly worried. "I'll see you when I do." Ryoga said exiting the room. After he leaves Kasumi plops down to the floor.

"Is it that I don't want to get married to Ryoga, or is it that I don't want to get married?" Kasumi questioned.

*******************************************************************

I plan to make the next one the true final chapter, but I need to know what you guys think should happen. Otherwise it'll probably turn out like crud.


End file.
